Dream of Dreaming
by tobiz9
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been made Head Boy and Girl. When Draco is accused of a horrible crime he claims he did not commit, can Hermione help him? Can Draco escape the life that has been planned for him? Disregards Book 6&7.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream of Dreaming**

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione**

It is November of my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. It's rather sad, but at the same time, it's exciting. It's also pretty stressful, what with this being our NEWT year and all.

This year, though, I've been made Head Girl, which I am utterly thrilled about. However, it was with great distress that I learned who Head Boy was. To my absolute horror, it turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin bully who had tormented me relentlessly each year for being a Muggle-born, a Gryffindor, and friends with Harry Potter. And to think that I would have to live with him!

I've been quite pleased to discover, though, that Malfoy hasn't been nearly as insufferable as I'd imagined he would be. For reasons unknown to me, this year, the Slytherin has changed. He hardly insults my friends or me anymore, or picks on first years, or talks back to the professors. This is in no way saying that he has become a complete angel. He can still be rather rude when he decides to be, though he hasn't called me a 'Mudblood' once this year. For the most part, he just ignores everyone, except for his best friend, Blaise Zabini. I often see the two of them out by the lake together, just talking. Malfoy appears to be going through something this year, and it seems that Zabini has helped take a huge weight off his shoulders. The only times I have seen the blond laugh or even smile have been when he was with Zabini. I have asked him about it a couple times when we have been alone together in the Head common room, but he has yet to give me a straight answer. Harry and even Ron have noticed his change, although of course they believe that it means that he is up to something.

I've actually gotten to know Zabini a bit, since Snape has made us partners in Potions for the entire year. He is actually rather nice and funny, for a Slytherin at least, not to mention that he is amazingly good-looking. We are by no means friends, but we get along pretty well.

As for Voldemort, he has been gaining more support each day, and Harry, Dumbledore, and the Order are not much closer to finding the remaining Horcruxes. It's rather frightening to think that while our enemy is only growing stronger, we are not. In fact, it seems as though we're quite stuck.

Harry, Ron, and I are now sitting in the Great Hall, having breakfast with the rest of the students. I can't help but notice that Malfoy and Zabini are strangely absent. I don't remember seeing the blond in the dorm before the meal, so where are they? I haven't got much time to ponder this, however, as at that moment, owls swoop in, coming to deliver mail. My friends and I each only receive the Daily Prophet, so we open them up and gasp at the headline: "MUGGLE FAMILY MURDERED IN DEATH EATER INITIATION CEREMONY".

"I knew he was up to something!" Harry growls suddenly, turning to glare at the Slytherin table. I frown at his words, not fully grasping their meaning, until he motions for me to continue reading. A moment later, I understand.

The article has accused Draco Malfoy of the murders. It states that late last night, Death Eaters kidnapped and tortured a Muggle family of five, before Malfoy killed them all as his test of loyalty to Voldemort. Then, apparently, the young Slytherin was branded with the Dark Mark.

Below the article, there are two images, one portraying a still photograph of the Muggle family, and the other showing the accused Slytherin and his father. Lucius has one arm slung around his son's neck, gripping the boy's shoulder, a proud smirk on his face. Draco's face is simply emotionless. He doesn't look proud or arrogant, like he usually does, but, then again, he doesn't look guilty either.

I shake my head in disbelief, feeling an incredible stab of betrayal. I believed he had changed for the better. In reality, he hadn't; he'd only become worse. But why do I feel so betrayed? It's not like we're friends or anything.

"Where is he?" Ron bellows, jumping to his feet and searching the Slytherin table for Malfoy, his face as red at his hair. "Where is he? I'll kill the bloody git!"

Predictably, much of the Gryffindor table, in addition to some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, has reacted in the same way. Students are yelling, cursing, and jumping out of their seats, creating complete chaos in the Great Hall, while the Slytherins just sit there, watching calmly.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roars, standing up at the professors' table.

Immediately, all noise in the room dies down, and everyone looks to Dumbledore expectantly.

"My students," the Headmaster begins calmly, looking out at all of us thoughtfully. I get the impression that he is also searching for Malfoy in the process. "I understand why you are upset, but we mustn't jump to conclusions. This article has made quite a serious accusation. Regardless of whether it is true or not, I am sure that Mr. Malfoy is feeling a rather large amount of stress at this moment. I ask of you all to not confront him about this. The professors and I will look into this matter ourselves. Mr. Malfoy deserves a chance to explain. After all, this may simply be a huge mistake. Thank you."

With that, Dumbledore motions to Professor Snape, and the two of them walk quickly out of the room, no doubt going to find Malfoy.

A moment later, I stand up also, having a good idea where Malfoy has gone, and intending to get to him before Dumbledore and Snape do.

"I'm going to the library," I tell my two friends, and, thankfully, they believe it. After all, I suppose, it's not that surprising.

Once outside the Great Hall, I break into a run, sprinting in the direction of the lake. Malfoy and Zabini have been spending a lot of time there alone together, and since they are both missing, I assume that is where they have gone. I rush through the doors of the castle, and stop in my tracks, spotting two figures sitting out by the water, one with unmistakeably white blond hair, the other with tan skin and black hair – Zabini.

I walk swiftly towards the figures, and as I get closer, they turn their heads to look at me, and I freeze, gasping as I realise in horror that Malfoy has tears streaming down his face.

Silence descends over the three of us as I stand about ten feet away from the Slytherins, my confused and angry eyes locked with Malfoy's sad grey ones. I frown as I notice the colour of his eyes. I remember that they used to be a beautiful, deep, swirling silver. That was the only thing I ever liked about him – they were undeniably gorgeous. But now, they are a dull grey, and I wonder what could have happened to make them like that.

After a moment, Zabini turns back to his friend and gives his shoulder a quick, reassuring squeeze, before standing up and walking over to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream of Dreaming**

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione  
**

Draco Malfoy furiously wipes the tears away from his eyes as his friend walks over to me, the blond obviously mortified that I've seen him in such a state. I wonder what happened to make him cry. I have never seen Draco Malfoy cry; even when the fake Moody turned him into a ferret and bounced him off the floor in Fourth Year, he did not shed a tear. For a moment, I feel bad for him, figuring that something pretty serious must've happened for the Slytherin to react this way. But then, I remember what he's done, and I suddenly don't feel so bad for him anymore.

"Is it true?" I growl at Zabini once he gets close to me, my hatred and anger for the blond returning full force.

Zabini sighs, his eyes for once completely serious, and puts a hand gently on my lower back and leads me away from his friend.

"Listen, Granger," he begins softly as we walk. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I think you might be able to help. I'd just like to ask you one small favour, if I may."

"What's that?" I demand after a moment's hesitation, realising that the only way I'll learn anything is by playing along.

"I'm going to explain what happened, but I ask that you keep your mind open to what I've got to say, and not jump to conclusions. This is a complicated situation, and I want you to listen to everything I say before making up your mind."

The black-haired boy is looking at me expectantly, his dark blue eyes pleading for me to do as he says. I glance back over at Malfoy, who is sitting there watching us, looking utterly defeated. He's stopped crying, but he still looks quite miserable. I realise with a start that this is the first time I've seen him without his "mask" on, without him trying to hide his feelings. I lock eyes with his grey ones once again, before looking away and nodding for Zabini to continue.

"Draco did not kill those Muggles," the Slytherin states seriously, and by the tone of his voice and the expression on his face, I can tell that he really does believe that, and that he's not just covering up for the blond. That doesn't mean it's true though; Malfoy could easily have his friend fooled.

"He never even wanted to be a Death Eater," Zabini continues, gazing deep into my eyes as if he could simply use his mind to compel me into believing him. "His father was forcing him. And, as I'm sure you know, Lucius Malfoy isn't the nicest man in the world." I can't help but snort at that statement, and that earns me a critical glare from Zabini.

"I was putting it nicely," the boy snarls, rolling his eyes at me. "Alright, he's an awful person. As you can probably imagine, he would not take 'no' for an answer. Draco was supposed to kill that family, as his … initiation. He couldn't go through with it, though. He's not a killer."

Zabini pauses for a moment, and I get the distinct feeling that he is about to reveal something horrible. Sighing loudly, he pulls the same newspaper I received at breakfast out of his robes, before continuing:

"Obviously, the Dark Lord wasn't too happy about that."

He hands me the Prophet, and points to an article just below the one about Malfoy and the Muggle family. I gasp when I see the title, which reads, "NARCISSA MALFOY FOUND DEAD". It's worse than I had originally thought.

"That was his punishment, for his … failure," Zabini explains, hatred evident in his voice. "They killed his mother simply because her son couldn't kill an innocent family of Muggles. It's all rather sickening, isn't it?"

Nodding numbly, I go on to scan the paper, feeling my brow furrowing as I read. The article states that that the woman was found dead a few blocks away from the Malfoy Manor, the apparent cause being a Killing Curse to the chest.

I suddenly feel pretty bad for Malfoy. I don't know what I believe yet regarding whether or not he killed that family, but he's just lost his mother, and no one deserves that, not even Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin bully I've hated for so long. I turn to look at the boy in question, and see that he is no longer watching us, but is staring blankly out at the lake instead. His face is once more emotionless, giving no sign that he has been crying only minutes ago.

"I'm going to go talk to him," I decide after a moment's consideration, taking a step towards the blond. His best friend, though, stops me, by gripping my upper arm gently.

"Wait," he says softly, "there's more." He pauses for a moment as if to gather his thoughts, but then he seems to change his mind, glancing over at his friend quickly.

"Actually, maybe it's better if we just show you. And Draco should probably tell you the rest." He looks back at me thoughtfully, and then nods. "Come on, then."

He starts leading me over to Malfoy, but stops an instant later, turning me to face him.

"I'd just like to remind you that you agreed to listen to everything before making a decision. Please just keep that in mind when you see this, alright?"

I'm feeling rather uncomfortable again, mostly because I have quite a good idea of what I'm about to see, and I know I won't like it. Regardless, I find myself nodding to the request, my curiosity getting the best of me. And with that, we walk over to Malfoy.

"Show her," Zabini orders his friend once we reach him.

Malfoy sighs, his grey eyes darting back and forth between Zabini and me, before settling on the dark-haired boy.

"Blaise, I don't think this is a good idea," he says after a moment, his voice strangely hoarse and soft.

"We've already been over this, Draco, and I don't care!" Zabini exclaims, sounding utterly exasperated. "Show her!"

After glaring at his friend for a good minute or so, Malfoy sighs in defeat and turns to look at me, holding my gaze emotionlessly as he slowly rolls up his left sleeve, revealing his bare forearm.

I feel my eyes widen as I stare in horror at his arm, all the colour draining from my face.

Branded into Malfoy's arm, is the Dark Mark, Voldemort's Mark, its blackness contrasting sharply against his almost white skin.

I really shouldn't be so shocked; I'd been expecting this. But seeing it just makes it so real, so … final. Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater. Bloody hell.

It is then that I remember that I had agreed to listen to everything before I make up my mind. Shaking my head, I pull my eyes away from Malfoy's forearm to focus them instead on his eyes, and I open my mouth to demand an explanation.

Unfortunately, it is at that moment that Dumbledore and Snape appear suddenly by our sides, each of us having been so distracted that we hadn't noticed their approach.

Snape is now staring down at his student's still exposed forearm, his usually emotionless face a mix of anger, sadness, disappointment, and hate. Malfoy looks up at his Head of House, and they lock eyes for a moment, Snape looking angry and worried, while Malfoy's face is unreadable.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore begins gently, even though he has obviously seen the Mark, "will you kindly accompany Professor Snape and me to my office, please?"

Clearly not having a choice, Malfoy rolls his sleeve back down and pushes himself up, shooting a look at his best friend. Snape then places a firm hand on the blond's shoulder and he is led away by the two professors, leaving Zabini looking worried, and me extremely bewildered.


End file.
